A POGO pin connector is a device that is used for docking connection schemes used in electronic devices, e.g., tablets and convertible laptops with keyboard and docking station accessories. The connectors need careful alignment and can degrade over time due to prolonged environmental exposure and mechanical wear and tear. This degradation can produce connection intermittency and further compromise the bandwidth capabilities of the POGO style connector.